User blog:CrAsh/Degrassi Murder Mystery
One dark and mysterious night, 20 Degrassi students had trouble when they were going on a Summer trip. They found themselves in an abandoned store looking for help, but what comes next for the Degrassi students is not pleasant...there's a killer--and that's how "Degrassi Murder Mystery" was born. Hey! Please comment characters you would like to see in the upcoming "Degrassi Murder Mystery" fanfic. I will be featuring 20 characters, but they have to be from Season 12. Older characters or the new characters will not be accepted. This is will be like Scott's blog, but with Degrassi characters instead of wikians. All relationships that were together in TTOML, are together here unless they break up. All events in the past are canon, and the characters are semi in character. I will be choosing the killer(s) and the deaths randomly. Thanks! Chapters Chapter One Characters Eli Goldsworthy K.C Guthrie Tristan Milligan Zig Novak''' First Dead''' Drew Torres Jake Martin Connor Delaurier Mo Mashkour Mike Dallas Dave Turner Imogen Moreno Bianca DeSousa Tori Santamaria Marisol Lewis Katie Matlin Alli Bhandari Jenna Middleton Becky Baker Maya Matlin Clare Edwards Chapter Two: Less Than Two Clare and Eli are talking in the staff room in the early morning. Clare: I'm still worried about X. Who could he be? Eli: I don't know, Clare. Let's just chill. He's probably nothing. Clare: Chill? You're telling me to chill? He killed a kid! Eli: I know, but maybe we should worry about getting out of here. Clare: He's probably gonna kill someone again! I'm gonna see if Katie is awake. Probably, knowing we're sleeping on the floor with a blanket. Clare walks over to Katie. She's awake, talking with Jake, Maya, Connor, and Tristan. Clare: '''Hey. Maya, you okay? ''Maya says crying: ''I guess. I mean, I just wanted to know what kind of sick person would do this. '''Clare: So who do you think X is? Jake: I mean, I think it could be anyone. KC walks over KC: I couldn't go to sleep tonight, guys. Katie: Well, it could be anyone! I don't know who to trust anymore. KC: 'It has to be a student. I mean, when we got locked in here, there was definitely no one in here. ''Silence for a few seconds. '''KC: What if Zig did it? Katie: You think he commited suicide, seriously KC. Tristan: Well, he obviously could've. He wasn't in a good place. And he happened to be crazy. Connor: He could've commited suicide. It was probably to set one of us up! Maya: You're treating Zig like he was a fucking killer! He wasn't not crazy at all either! Tristan: Well, he pretty much killed Cam if you didn't know! Katie: '''Guys, chill. '''Clare: I still think he got murdered, no question. Marisol walks over with Mo Marisol: What? People are say he didn't get murdered? Of course he did! Mo: Well, the kid was crazy. Marisol: Mo! Mo: Look, can we just stop talking about this? Clare: Okay! We can put it off for now! Scene switches to Drew, Bianca, Alli, Jenna, Becky, Dallas, and Imogen talking. Drew: Adam must be so worried right now. Dallas: Don't worry, man. Becky: Why did I even come? I knew it wouldn't be fun without him. Dallas: We're lots of fun, Ms. Perfect! Jenna: I'm here, Becky! Heard of me? Jenna? Becky: It just doesn't make sense. All of this doesn't fit! Dave: Guys, look over there! Clare's dead! Alli and Jenna break down crying as everyone else walks over to her body near the door, including KC and Katie. Katie: I knew it wasn't an accident! Dave finds a note '' '''Dave:' The note says, "That bitch thought that she'd get away with her plan. Thank me later. --X." Katie: What is that supposed to mean? Dave: I don't know, but she was up to something we didn't know about. Eli runs over to Clare's body Eli: CLARE. Eli starts crying Jake: '''Dude, it's okay. '''Eli: She, she's dead. The camera zooms out as you see Eli quickly folding up a piece of paper and putting it in his pocket. Category:Blog posts